Alltag auf der seaQuest Panik
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas bekommt einen Anruf


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Panik

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Diese Storie spielt irgendwann in der zweiten Staffel. Zeitlich gesehen spielt diese Geschichte etwas nach „Alltag auf der seaQuest – Minki".

Tja, eigentlich hatte ich mich ja schon bereits für den Begriff „Post" entschieden der von Samusa stammte, als auf einmal ein spezieller Wunsch per Email an mich heran getragen wurde. Ich habe mich entschieden diesen umzusetzen, vielleicht bekomme ich ja dafür im Ausgleich das zu lesen, was ich gerne lesen möchte. (Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl) Das eine kenn ich ja jetzt schon, aber ich würd auch das andere lesen.

Der Begriff „Panik" stammt von Samusa und die Idee zu der Handlung von Yury. An beide geht daher ein „Dankeschön".

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak saß an dem Computer in seiner Kabine und grübelte über ein Programm, als sein Pal plötzlich zu piepen begann. Wie Automatisch griff er danach, seine Augen richteten sich nicht vom Bildschirm. „Ja?" 

„Ich bin's Tim. Ich hab hier für dich ein Gespräch in der Leitung."

Der Blondschopf rollte leicht mit den Augen. Das konnte er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen, er war in einer entscheidenden Phase des Programmierens. „Sag ich ruf später zurück."

„Ähm Lucas…. Ich glaube das ist unmöglich. Es ist Rufus und er klingt irgendwie… recht panisch."

Der Teenager seufzte hörbar. „Okay, stell ihn durch." Na das konnte heiter werden…

Kurze Zeit später erschien das Bild von Rufus Wainwright auf Lucas Bildschirm.

Das junge Genie setzte vorsichtshalber sein freundlichstes lächeln auf. „Hallo Rufus, schön dich zu sehen. Kann ich dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?" Was hatte Rufus denn da schon wieder an? Ein blaues Oberteil mit Wolken und… er kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, Tatsache auf einer der Wattewölkchen stand ein Engel… Manche Designer waren schon etwas merkwürdig… Und manchmal noch merkwürdiger waren die Kunden die das auch noch kauften!

Der Musiker hielt sich erst gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Begrüßungsfloskeln auf, dafür war er viel zu aufgewühlt. Da half noch nicht mal Lucas schönstes lächeln und das sollte einiges heißen. „Und ob du mir helfen kannst! Schaff mir sofort dein Katzenvieh von Hals oder ich steck sie ins nächst beste Tierheim oder setzt sich aus!"

Der Teenager hatte plötzlich ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen, Minki musste ja anscheint was ganz furchtbares angestellt haben. So kannte er den Sänger ja gar nicht. „Beruhig dich erst mal und dann kannst du mir in aller ruhe erzählen was denn überhaupt passiert ist."

„Beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen?" Seine stimme klang leicht hysterisch. „Wie soll ich mich bitte schön beruhigen wenn das Vieh erst mein Lieblingskissen zerstört hat und mir jetzt auch noch eine lebende Maus ins Haus gebracht hat?"

Lucas atmet tief durch. „Ich werde für den entstandenen Schaden selbstverständlich aufkommen."

Plötzlich schrie Rufus schrill auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen. „Da ist sie wieder!"

„Wer? Minki?"

„Nein, die Maus." Der Musiker sprang auf den Stuhl und auf einmal konnte das Computergenie nur noch ein paar rote Hosen sehen. Dann begann das Bild zu wackeln weil Rufus die Kamera etwas umstellte.

Lucas musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Es war wirklich ein bild für die Götter wie Rufus da panisch auf dem Stuhl stand und alles nur wegen einer kleinen Maus. „Na so schlimm sind Mäuse doch nun echt nicht. Ich hatte sogar mal eine als Haustier, na ja, eigentlich war sie ein Forschungsprojekt für die Schule, aber irgendwie hab ich Samson dann zu meinem Haustier gemacht. Sehr zum ärger meiner Mutter." Nun musste er aber doch grinsen. „Die arme Maus hat bestimmt mehr Angst vor dir als du vor ihr."

"Das glaube ich nicht." Der Sänger versuchte das Tier wieder zu orten. Bei seinem Hechter auf den Stuhl hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren. „Außerdem geht es mir nicht um die Maus an sich sondern um die ganzen Krankheiten die sie übertragen könnte. Himmel, vielleicht ist es sogar eine Ratte!"

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass es dir gar nichts bringt dich auf den Stuhl zu stellen?"

Rufus sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja, Mäuse und Ratten können wenn sie wirklich wollen daran hoch laufen." Meinte der Teenager ganz sachlich.

Die Augen des Sängers weiteten sich. „Hättest du das nicht wenigstens für dich behalten können?"

Lucas schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein."

„Wirklich zu liebenswürdig."

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ruf doch einfach den Kammerjäger oder sonst was."

Rufus griff sofort in seine Hosentasche, fingerte sein Handy hervor und begann zu Tippen.

Der Blondschopf stützte seinen Ellbogen auf den Tisch und legte den Kopf auf die Handinnenfläche und musste jetzt erst einmal zuhören wie Rufus ausführlich sein Problem schilderte.

Als Rufus endlich fertig war steckte er sein Handy wieder weg und seufzte. „Nach her muss ich dann auch noch unbedingt einen Reinigungsdienst bestellen der alles dezinfiziert."

„Minki hat das wirklich nicht böse gemeint."

Rufus zog die Augenbraun nach oben. „Na klar, deine Katze kann kein Wässerchen trügen."

Lucas strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Nein wirklich, wenn eine Katze dir einen Vogel oder in dem Fall eine Maus bringt ist das ein Liebesbeweis ihrerseits."

„Na toll, jetzt soll ich auch noch dankbar sein das eine Maus hier rum rast."

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na immer hin weißt du das dich Minki mag. Und das ist für mich eine echte Beruhigung." Immerhin war es ja eigentlich sein Haustier.

Der Musiker versuchte es mit einem Unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Also mir wäre ja ein Liebesbeweis von dir persönlich lieber."

Lucas ließ seinen Kopf sachte auf die Tischplatte knallen. Warum musste es Rufus nur jedes mal wieder versuchen? „Ich verkneife mir jeglichen Kommentar." Er hob den Kopf. „Schreib einfach auf wie viel dich das alles kostet und ich überweiß dir das Geld."

Rufus schien de Maus auf einmal vergessen zu haben, setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und stellte die Kamera wieder um. „Es geht mir doch nichts ums Geld und ich werde dir bestimmt keine Rechnung schicken. Und wenn das mit der Maus wirklich so ist wie du sagst muss ich das halt auch ertragen. Aber das mit dem Kissen wurmt mich schon, auch wenn dich da eigentlich mehr Schuld trifft als Minki."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Rufus legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „An sich ist sie ja eine echt liebe Katze und macht keinen Ärger, ab gesehen davon das sie mir immer meinen Lieblingsplatz streitig machen will. Aber immer dann wenn du sie lange nicht besucht hast stellt sie was an. Ich glaube sie vermisst dich doch sehr."

Lucas rieb sich kurz die Schläfe. „Ich vermisse sie doch auch. Aber ich kann sie einfach nicht mit auf die seaQuest nehmen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Deshalb bin ich doch auch so froh sie bei dir in sicheren Händen zu wissen." Er sah Rufus aus großen blauen Augen an. „Du gibst sie doch nicht wirklich ins Tierheim?"

Der dunkelhaarige sah den Teen herausfordernd an. „Was wärest du denn bereit dafür zu tun?"

„Hey, jedes Mal wenn ich Minki besuche, besuche ich auch automatisch dich. Ohne Minki fällt das weg."

„Sehr guter Einwand zieht aber nicht. Du hast meine Musik einfach zu gerne um nicht mehr auf meine Konzerte zu gehen. Somit hab ich also immer noch die Möglichkeit dich zu sehen." Er grinste zufrieden vor sich hin, gut das er daran gedacht hatte. Anderenfalls wäre er sofort eingeknickt.

Das Computergenie grummelte vor sich hin. „Was willst du?"

Rufus legte die Stirn in Falten. „Tja, da du mir ins Gesicht springst wenn ich das sage was ich gerade denke, bleib ich eher bescheiden." Er lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich hab dir doch einen Song gewidmet."

Der Blondschopf hatte nun ein ganz ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. „Ja?"

„Ich möchte deine Erlaubnis dafür ihn zu Veröffentlichen, und zwar mit Widmung."

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Teenager. Es bedeutete ihm viel zu wissen das es Minki bei Rufus an sich sehr gut hatte. „Veröffentlichung ja, Widmung nein."

Das war schon mehr als der Sänger erhofft hatte. „Okay." Er strahlte.

„Und dafür kümmerst du dich schön brav um Minki und liest ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab!"

Rufus nickte. „Aber klar doch. Alles nur vom feinsten für die Dame." Er sah Lucas durchdringend an. „Hab ich dein Ehrenwort wegen der Veröffentlichung?"

Das junge Genie nickte. „Natürlich, ich halte meine Versprechen."

Der Sänger voll Ends zufrieden. „Ich hätte Minki übrigens nie weg gegeben. Dafür hab ich ihren Besitzer einfach viel zu gern. Aber er ist ja auch so ein süßes Kerlchen."

Lucas zählte innerlich bis 10, das schrie gerade zu nach einer Revanche. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen. „R…Rufus die…"

„Was?"

„Die Maus sitzt auf der Stuhllehne!"

Rufus sprang schreiend auf und machte einen Riesen Satz zur Seite uns schmiss dabei gleich noch eine Zimmerpflanze um.

Lucas dagegen grinste vor sich hin und beobachtete es mit größtem Interesse, denn in Wirklichkeit hatte da eben nie eine Maus gesessen… Wie sagte man doch so schön? Rache ist süß!

ENDE

Geschrieben in der Nacht von 1. zum 2. Februar 2006

* * *

PS: Der Hintergrund zu dieser Storie beruht natürlich auf Yurys und Samusas Geschichten.


End file.
